<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can’t win me, I can’t be beat! by n4gitok0maeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219610">You can’t win me, I can’t be beat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4gitok0maeda/pseuds/n4gitok0maeda'>n4gitok0maeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DONT JUDGE IT BEFORE U READ IT I PROMISE ITS GOOD, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rarepair, Senpai is kind of British, Tags May Change, faced-paced-writing, friday night funkin so true, gay people so true, help girl i die, im gonna be the first pico x senpai writer on this godforesaken app, listen they’re cute, not a crack story for once, oh shit there’s schoolgirls, pico is a little shit, school setting, senpai is actually pretty nice, the schoolgirls r gay, upload schedule is wack, wrote this for my boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4gitok0maeda/pseuds/n4gitok0maeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A garage sale. An arcade machine. A chain reaction. It all goes off and starts a series of events pico isn’t ready to endure. </p><p>( most of this will be written in picos pov )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pico/Senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can’t win me, I can’t be beat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aw yeah boy let’s get it started</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>picos pov </p><p>Dumb garage sale.. I didn’t even know why I was here, all I knew is I was broke and bored, so.. hey, guess this is the place to be. I walk around for a bit, sighing. Nothing interesting. Weird glass sculpture, weird porcelain sculpture, an old kids toy, and a weird styrofoam sculpture. I’m about to leave, when something catches my eye. Is that.. an arcade machine..? I look at it. “How much is this..?” I ask, looking for a price tag on the machine. “25 dollars.” My eyes widen. “Twenty- five-??” I ask, in disbelief. “Yes Sir!” The lady in her probably 50’s says to me, smiling. “I.. I’ll take it.” I reluctantly say. I cant just pass this deal up..! So, I get the money, put the arcade machine in my backseat, and pay the woman. She smiles once more. Kind of... ominously. No Pico, you’re paranoid again. Okay.. just drive home. Once I get home, I pull out the machine and drag it inside, huffing as I open the door. Jesus.. heavy thing. Fuck it, let’s make sure it isn’t broken. I plug it into the nearest outlet triumphantly, flipping the on switch.</p><p>The screen flickers on. A man with blonde hair appears on screen, waving. The screen zooms out to reveal a normal start screen. His blue eyes shine, and I feel compelled to start the game. I press a button. The game goes to a level menu, in which I only had one unlocked. I hesitantly press the button again. It was a rhythm game..? I was good at these! I win the round fast, smirking. “Haha-! Take that!” I laugh to myself, before I stop, surprised. “No need to be a sore winner.. This is the first level. I let you win.” A sprite pops on screen, with a text box. This was just part of the story.. right....???? Right?- “Say something, if you’re so confident in yourself.” The man hisses. “I- you’re.. alive?” I blink. Dream. This was a fucking dream. “.. Yes. Of course I am. Jesus, you are dense. You know what? I’m sick of this.” Shadow black hands burst out of the screen and grab onto my shoulders, and I cant react fast enough. What the FUCK. I pass through the screen like it’s air, huffing as I land on the hard pavement in front of a school. I look up to see the blonde haired boy, staring down at me with a stupid smirk I just wanted to punch off his face. “Not so cocky now, carrot head..” He laughs.</p><p>“What did you just call me-?” I get up and dust myself off, reaching for my gun- my.. gun..? Where is it-?! Fuck.. again. “Oh, nothing.. maybe if you weren’t deaf you would’ve heard me. Worm.” I wanted to snap him in half right now. I don’t care if he towered over me.. by a lot- I’d wipe that smug look off his face fast. “Looks like we can’t play anymore. Because no ones controlling us. And you’re stuck here now. So get used to me, won’t you?” The man crosses his arms. I mutter curses under my breath. “Whatever.. just.. shut up about it.” I snarl, sighing angrily. I hear him snicker again, and I’m this close to turning around and kicking him right in the balls. But I don’t. I just compose myself- before he puts a hand on my shoulder. “... Let me show you around, at least.” The hell-? Now he’s being all buddy buddy with me-?!... I guess we better be friends.. if I’m gonna be stuck here until I can find a way out..</p><p>“.. Sure, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p>My shoes tap on the tiled floor, echos sounding throughout. A school. Like, from a fucking anime. Who am I kidding, basically everything here is from an anime. Not to mention douchebag over there. Speaking of that.. I decide to interrupt the silence. “So.. what’s your name?” I ask, staring down at the  checkered tiles and counting the odd numbers. “Name..? Oh, everyone just calls me Senpai, so.. That’s really my name.” He smiles. I pause. “I’m not fucking calling you senpai.” I sigh. I’m not dealing with this- I feel kind of mean right now, but I’m too tired and confused to care about hurting feelings. “Hm..? Why?” He asks. I blink. “Do you need to ask that even-? Fine. Fine. I’ll call you senpai, but don’t make it weird.” I keep walking, hands in my pockets. “.. I’m Pico.”</p><p>It goes silent again, as I peek into some classroom windows. It was quiet. Other than the sound of walking on a tiled floor, it was really damn silent. Too silent. “Where are we even going..?” Just.. calm down, Pico. Calm down. “To the room I sleep in, of course! I mean, after all, there’s not much to do around here. I even made the bed myself!” He claps his hands together and smiles. I don’t even say anything. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.. I’m sorry, it’s just been a long time since I’ve actually seen someone..! It’s quite a relief, after all..! And I’d hate to have a grudge be held.. so.. would you like to reintroduce yourself?” He asks, stopping in his tracks and spinning to face me. “.. I.. see. Sure, why not. I’m Pico. And who are you..?” I pretend I have no idea who he is, but I’m bad at acting. “I’m Senpai! It’s a pleasure to have a fine gentleman such as yourself visit me.” He turns around and keeps walking, and I just stand there for a second. Was he- no. No. That wasn’t flirting. It was just a compliment. Stop blushing you fucking dolt. Just keep walking. It was just him being weird and fancy and slightly British.</p><p>God, British people are weird. I realize I should go catch up to him, so I.. do that, I guess. More silence that was thankfully less awkward goes by until he stops. I come to an abrupt stop. “Here we are!” He opens the door to the classroom. Desks and chairs are piled up in a corner, and the other side a lot more cleaned up considering the circumstances. A bed looking.. not that bad. I internally wonder how he even got a mattress, but decide not to question it. “It’s definitely not much, but it’s my home..!” He walks into the room and beckons me in. Am I doing this..? I don’t really have a choice. I step into the classroom, closing the door behind me. Well, here we go.</p><p>—————————</p><p>I watch him look around and make sure the room is tidy enough, humming. I kind of just lean against the door, tapping my foot against the floor- that rhymed. Huh. “Completely clean!” He smiles. “Well, as it should be! Especially when company is over!” He praises himself. “One problem, man.. do you want me to sleep on the floor, or..?” I ask, referring to the fact there’s only one bed. “Ah! You have a point! Of course I’ll be the one sleeping on the floor, I can’t have such a gentleman as yourself just lay on the ground! That would be so impolite of me..!” He makes the bed. “I.. just call me Pico, first of all; second of all, you don’t have to be formal. I’ll sleep wherever, I really don’t care.” Senpai.. was just standing there. Eyes closed, fists clenched.. “Are you.. oka-“ A pop is heard as a pillow appears out of thin air, and Senpai grabs it.</p><p>“.. What.” I blink. “Oh! Right, I’m getting better at this! If I focus hard enough, I can make things appear! I think I’m slowly getting more and more of an attachment to the game!” His smile slowly fades. “I hope it doesn’t trap me here forever..” He stares through me, looking at me, but.. it doesn’t feel like he’s looking at me. It seems like he’s just staring off into space, in shock and frowning. After a short pause, I chew on my lip and decide to speak up. “I’m sure that won’t happen.. We can find a way out, even if we gotta wreck shit for it..!” I smile, trying to cheer him up. </p><p>“.. I.. guess you do indeed have a point. And I assume it will be a long long time before I’m trapped here, as it’s been this long and I can only now begin to manifest things so well..” He says. I look out the classroom window. “Yeah.. I’m sure it’ll all work out.” The blue sky had turned orange. “Hey, does time still pass here..?” I ask. “Well, yes, day and night does cycle same as usual, but we will not age as long as we’re in here.” I blink. “So..” I begin, but stop myself. I didn’t wanna stress him. The question stays on my tongue though. So if you get stuck inside the game.. if we get stuck inside the game- will we be immortal? Will we have to suffer forever? I shove the thought down, looking at the ground now. “Well, I shouldn’t let it be so awkward..!” Senpai brightens up again. “We should talk more!” He beams, and I nod. “Yeah.. we should.” I wait for him to start. “Well, I can’t remember much about my life before this! But, I do remember..” He pauses. “Some things.” He looks to the side and frowns, and I decide not to ask, taking the hint it was probably a sore subject. “This is actually a dating sim rhythm game, did you know that?” He says, smile back. “Yeah.. I knew the rhythm game part but- not the dating part.” That’s why he looks so good, probably.. No. that’s gay. Stop. Anyway, or maybe that’s just how he looked before he got into the game.. probably.. “Well, there are some people in this game I consider friends. There’s some who are.. kind of odd, though. They’ll walk around, but you talk to them and they either ignore you or blankly stare .. I assume those are NPCS. Or, were meant to be..” He hums. Jeez, he was talkative. I mean, it’s something to pass the time, so I don’t mind. His voice wasn’t the worst to listen to..</p><p>God damn, why the hell am I so tired? Leaning against the wall while sitting, I listen to him talk until I can no longer pay attention to the words, dozing off.</p><p>lil bonus :)</p><p>“Right, si- I mean- Pico?” Senpai pauses. “Pico?” He looks over and realizes Pico is asleep, sighing. “Ah.. I see.” He picks Pico up and puts him on the bed, putting the blanket over him. He’s so good at taking care of guests, he thinks to himself. He sits down on the floor, soon enough laying down with his head on the pillow. He finds himself thinking about the day.</p><p>... It was probably the best day he’s had in a while, despite everything..</p><p>—————————</p><p>I open my eyes groggily to a dark room. Pillow.. bed.. and.. it wasn’t.. a dream. I’m really in an arcade cabinet right now. Okay. Cool. I sit up. I cant tell the time, but it’s definitely sometime between two and five AM. How did I even get into bed..? I stretch and put my feet on the ground, getting up and walking towards the door, and- OH SHIT- I realize I just tripped on something a little too late. I put my arms out in front of me to try to catch myself, but it doesn’t work too well. I hit the ground with a groan, blinking. The hell did I even trip o- “.. Uhgh.. huh..?” OH FUCK. I get up and quickly dust myself off and see a boy sitting up. SENPAI. I FUCKIBG TRIPPED OEVR A MAN....,. Oh no. “Pico..?” Senpai asks, rubbing his eyes. “Um.. yeah, sorry..” I apologize, stumbling towards the light and turning it on. It’s suddenly pretty quiet. But also kind of awkward. I attempt to make myself look slightly less tense, but yknow.. it doesn’t work that well.</p><p>“So.. um.. good morning?” I say, laughing awkwardly. “Ahm- yeah. Well, I guess I don’t technically need to sleep..” He gets up and- god damn he’s tall. I look at him, now remembering just how fucking tall he is. “Is something wrong?” He asks. “Oh- nono-“ I shift my gaze to the ground. “Just.. um.. so.. what now?” I question. “Let me see if I can..” He closes his eyes again, and soon enough- A FUCKINV TV??? AND A REMOTE?? What..... how.. I realize just how bizarre everything here is and I’m suddenly not so surprised. “Here- you can watch anything on this. I’m getting better with this..” He smiles groggily, obviously proud of himself. “Yeah.. thanks.” He has a nice face. Okay you know what stop. It’s just. His face is nice. Not in the gay way. Okay?? Okay. I still hear you calling me gay. STFU!!</p><p>I kind of just- scroll through random things on the TV. God this is so fucking BORING. I watch random slightly entertaining things until I get bored enough to stop caring. I look over and- Senpais asleep. Okay. Cool. I mean.. It’s good he’s sleeping and all. I sigh and watch him, counting his breaths. This isn’t gay, right?? Yeah. This definitely isn’t gay. I realize it’s getting brighter outside. Just a few more minutes here. After a bit longer, I get up and open the door quietly, stepping out of the room. The hallways were illuminated by some dawn light. The sky was orange, almost a gold color. I admire the dawn for a minute, before walking down the hallway once more. I reach the stairs I came here from, going up a level. It was so quiet- it was peaceful. Another hallway, and a cafeteria. Up again.. some clubs. Up once more, the rooftop. I walk over and lean against the railing, looking at my surroundings. This place definitely isn’t the worst.. I mean..</p><p>I could live with this.</p><p>I step back down, going down to the first floor. I look around there. Mostly just classes and stuff. Man, I wonder- I hear a door open, and a schoolgirl with short black hair walk out. She gasps. “New person! New new new!” She beams, running over to me and tackling me. “Gh- what the fuck-?!” She smiles. “Guys! New person!” I crawl backwards away from her. Ew.. human contact. More girls come out, one with brown hair, one with blonde, one with glasses and black hair. They all stare at me in shock. “Woah.. it’s been so long since I’ve seen someone.. this is interesting.” The one with glasses says, circling me like some sort of shark. “Can you.. not?” I ask. I hate women, dude.. this is why I’m gay. “Hey-! Don’t fuckin touch my hair, it’s messy as it is!” I swat hands away from my hair.</p><p>I hear some noise from the stairs, looking over. “Excuse me, is everything oka-“ Senpai walks down the stairs, blinking in surprise. “... Oh. I’m so sorry Pico. Hey, what did I say about not scaring off the new people!” He says to the girls, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry Senpai..” One sighs out. “Let me introduce you to them...” Senpai says, walking over and offering a hand to lift me up. I debate taking it, but decide to just get up myself. I don’t need his help.. I dust myself off, looking at the 4 girls. “This is Anne..” He points to the black haired girl I saw first. Her eyes were orange. “This is Jackie..” He gestures to the brown haired girl, with green eyes. “This is Avery..” He looks toward the black haired girl with glasses. Her eyes were purple. “And this is Christine.” He points to the blonde girl with blue eyes. “Right..” I say, acting like I’ll remember these names. “And I’m Pico.” I rub the back of my neck, sighing. “Sorry for getting so excited.. it’s just been so long!” Anne exclaims, smiling. “Yeah.. I’m uh.. gonna go back upstairs.” I say, going up the stairs. I hear Senpai say some things to the 4 girls, but don’t pay attention. I go back upstairs and sit on the edge of the bed. Man. What the hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay first chapter done WOOOO enjoy ig idk when im gonna update</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>